Sister's of Chaos and Terror
by Kouki
Summary: well.. you just have to read it... Um, parings... Hieiand(my char), (You guess)and(my char). Both Jade and Shoji are my chars... and i own nothing else in here except the story idea... V.V sadly... and its alot of genres... mystery, romance, action, etc..


Ok.... here we go........

'mind conversations and thoughts'

"speaking"

Chapter one:

* * *

"Jade...Shoji...I will get my revenge...you will feel my wrath, and you will not live long enough to find out your true potential...or anything else for that matter...and hopefully I will be rid of you before you find them..." The rasping voice trailed off, echoing slightly between the trees. This caused a few birds to fly from the nearby trees, frightened. Then in the silence of the night the cloaked figure, that a second ago had been under a towering tree, now vanished without a trace. The forest he left stood in silence and in peace, not aware of the evil brewing in its midst...

* * *

"Will you hurry up! You're gonna make us late for school! And if we're late today, we're gonna have to go tomorrow too!" A girl yelled from the front door of her apartment.

"Coming!" a voice answered her.

_'Bout time.'_ the girl thought to herself.

The girl had deep red hair with a touch of blonde and brown in it that went down to the middle of her back, but was now up in a ponytail. She wore a navy blue skirt that stopped in the middle of her calf, and had a forest green short sleeve shirt with a collar. She wore black slip-on tennie shoes and white socks. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her sister.

"There you are!" She cried as her sister rushed to the door. She had red hair like Jade except hers was down to her waist, was much darker, and didn't have the touch of blonde or brown Jade's did. She had on the same uniform as Jade, but her hair was down. She also had on black slip-on shoes and socks.

"Sorry Jade." she panted. "I-"

"-slept in." Jade finished. "I know, Shoji. Now come on! Let's get going before we have to spend another day at that wretched school of ours!"

Both of them grab their book bags and headed out.

They had been quite for a while before Shoji broke the silence.

"Ack!" She cried, looking horrified at something.

"What!?" Jade said, jumping about two feet in the air at Shoji's outburst

Shoji looked at Jade and nearly had tears in her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped and her book bag dragged on the ground.

"I...I-" she started. "...I..."

"You what?" Jade asked nervously.

Shoji looked at her sadly and burst out in tears crying, "I have detention today!!"

Jade sweat dropped and fell anime style. She sat up.

"That's why you were so upset!?" She said, exasperated. "You were the one who chose to serve your detention today!"

Shoji glared at Jade then pouted.

"How was I supposed to know that the choices were between last Tuesday and today which is the last day of school."

Jade sighed and shook her head.

"Sadly, stupidity is one of your strong points." _'and mine'_ She sighed again, and Shoji, detecting the joke, only moaned. "...but anyway, I'm glad I chose to serve my detention last week." Jade said brightly and stood up.

Shoji sniffed and bowed her head.

"But you won't leave me to stay through the torture alone, will you?" When she finished she looked up at Jade, waiting to hear her answer.

"You know I wouldn't leave you when you were suffering, but you know I'm not aloud to sit with you. I have to stay at the back of the room," Jade then finished her sentence in a mock-teacher's-professional voice, "so I don't disturb the class." Her voice changed back to normal as she continued. "...but yes... I will be there."

"Thanks!" Shoji said. "...Ya know the worst thing that could happen is getting detention with the meanest teacher, then gaining another detention while serving your first!"

Jade laughed.

"You're right! That is just about the worst thing that could happen to a person!"

Shoji looked at Jade.

"Just about? What's worst than that?" she cocked her head to the side, confused.

Jade's expression suddenly became grave as she looked at Shoji with total seriousness. It only took Shoji a few seconds to realize why Jade became so serious. She now felt guilty at bringing up the subject that, in a way, pained them both...

"Listen Jade, sorry I-" Shoji started.

"It's alright." Jade interrupted. "I know you didn't mean to bring it up..."_'and neither did I'_ she sighed. "Well, "she said, "let's get going or we could be late to school."

So Shoji and Jade brushed themselves off and started off for school again. After a few seconds of silence between them they suddenly heard a loud smack and a big crash followed by lots of yelling that they couldn't understand.

"What was that?!" Shoji asked.

"Donno." Jade answered.

Both thought for a second until Shoji said with a grin, "Wanna go check it out?"

"You know it." Jade replied, the same grin plastered on her face.

With that they both took off toward the noise. They ran up the street and turned a corner. And as they came closer to the source of all the noise they began to catch a few of the comments being yelled, like:

"You jerk!" and

"I hate you!" and even

"I don't ever want to see you again!"

As they rounded one last corner, they stopped dead in their tracks and they wanted to fall over laughing. There was a girl with brown hair cut to her shoulders, a pair of blue jeans and a blue, green , and white stripped shirt who was standing in front of a boy. He had his brown hair slicked back and a green uniform. He also had a red hand print on his left cheek. The girl was yelling the boy and she was about in tears.

"Yusuke, I don't believe you!" she said.

"Kayko, I-" Yusuke tried to say something, but was interrupted by the ever rambling Kayko.

"I mean you ditched me for-for-" she was saying, and Jade and Shoji were about to leave, when they heard her last comment. "for hanging out with Koenma, for your stupid job!"

Both Jade and Shoji were now interested in their conversation, and having one of their own, in private.

'How do you think they know Koenma?' Jade questioned. 'They are but humans.'

"Why couldn't I have gone!?"

'Yes,' Shoji answered, 'but look closer, the boy named Yusuke has spiritual energy...hmm,' she pondered for a moment then said, 'I've never seen spirit energy like his before, have you?'

"Kayko, I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

'No...it's not a common way for spirit energy to work either...from the patterns his spirit energy is hard to reach after a certain point, whatever that point may be, and his spirit energy runs... on his emotions...'

"What did they do!? Drag you there!"

'And... he's... half... That's interesting... very interesting, why don't we... introduce... ourselves to them... you agree?'

"As a matter of fact they did, and they told me I couldn't tell anyone what we talked about! Besides, it would have got you all upset!"

'Of course...'

Slowly the two walked over to the quarreling Yusuke and Kayko. As they approached Kayko had just stopped yelling in Yusuke's face and had slapped him, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Oh! Hello." She said sweetly, looking over at them.

"Hi! We just came over to see what all the noise and fighting was about..." Shoji said. Jade nodded in agreement.

"Well it's nothing really out of the ordinary..." Kayko's voice trailed off, as Yusuke stood up, brushing himself off and rubbing his red cheek.

"Tell me about it." He muttered. "Well I'm Yusuke and this is Kayko." He said, changing the subject.

"Shoji." Shoji stated, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Jade." Jade replied, also shaking their hands.

As both the girls shook Yusuke's hand, a chill went up his spine, but he took no notice of it.

"Aaand..." Jade continued. She seemed to pause for dramatic effect...

"Do short little men usually follow you around in trees?"

She glanced up at the tree behind them, an eyebrow raised.

Suddenly a irritated looking, black-cloaked man stood before them...

"HIEI!?!" Yusuke blurted out.

* * *

Sooo... DO you like it???? TELL ME!!! ... and you might get a cookie... 

Also... im not gonna update until I get three reviews... PLEASE!! I NEED THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!

(starts crying hysterically)

(gets slapped)

(blinks)

(starts shouting)

I'M IN PAIN ANDI'M HYSTERICAL!! I'M HYSTERICAL!! AND I'M IN PAIN!! AND HYSTERICAL!!!

(gets splashed with water )

(blinks)

(starts shouting again )

IM WET!!! AND I'M HYSTERICAL!! AND I'M IN PAIN!!! I'M HYSTERICAL!! AND I'M IN PAIN!! I'M WET!!!

(coughs) ahem

...ya...... (sweatdrops)


End file.
